


New Addition

by MizuLeKitten



Series: 200 Follower Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Dad's Of Marmora, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Slice of Life, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Thace has never interacted with a kit before. That makes it all the more jarring to see his leader's doting over the tiny thing.





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: May I have mini toddler baby galra keef and the dad's of mamora?? Please???

“What are you doing?” Thace gaped from the doorway. He had never seen his leader like this.

Kolivan’s ear twitched, but otherwise he ignored him. He grabbed a blanket maneuvering it so it wove in and out of the other blankets in the pile, hiding the floor from view. There were several shirts in the pile, as well as pillows. Kolivan tucked them in places, pausing in thought before changing things up.

He finally glanced at Thace, “I’m making a nest.”

“Yes, I can see that, but _why._ ” He stepped into the room, stopping a bit away from the nest. He didn’t want to intrude without permission.

Kolivan snorted, grabbing a shirt and tucking part of it under a pillow. “If you knew, why did you ask?”

Thace frowned. He hated when Kolivan was like this. He had spent too much time with Antok, and it showed. “Just answer my other question.”

Kolivan sat back on his knees, looking at Thace with a small, but knowing frown. “You know very little about raising kits.”

_Oh._ Thace felt tension invade his body as he turned and looked over at the side of the room. Antok was sitting there, crossed legged, carefully running a clawed hand through the soft, dark locks of the newest addition to the Blade. Said addition chose that moment to yawn loudly, hair, _ears,_ twitching. He looked over, as if he knew that he was being discussed.

Grey eyes looked directly at him, and Thace froze. Kolivan had been right, Thace had never interacted with a kit before. He knew nothing of what they offered, what they could or couldn’t do. He should’ve joined Ulaz in his research, but instead he was here, feeling as if this kit, this _child,_ was peering into his soul.

After a moment small, chubby hands reached out, a mix of noises, chirps and coos, falling from the kit’s lips. Thace heard Kolivan snort again.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Antok said, smirk overtaking his features. “Would you really deny a kit?”

Thace slowly walked over, whole body tense. One wrong move and he might spook the kit. Anxiety bit away at his mind, and his limbs felt heavy. What if he scared him? Even worse, what if he hurt him? Thace had no idea how kits were to be held, what noises were to be made, or how to handle a small cry.

What was he getting himself into?

Before he knew it he was standing before Antok, the kit making increasingly more urgent chirps. He stood there, still as a column. Antok sighed, lifting the kit up, and moving him towards Thace’s chest. His arms came out on instinct, cradling the child when Antok pulled away.

“Keith, right?” Thace asked. Keith chirped again, and Thace didn’t fight the low purr that escaped his throat.

Antok nodded, leaning back as he watched Thace, “It was the name he was given by his sire.”

Thace brought a hand up, supporting Keith’s small body with his arm. He knew that he liked it when people rubbed behind his ears, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the same applied to Keith. He rubbed at the spot, careful to make sure his claws did not scratch. Keith wiggled a moment before letting out a soft purr, eyes falling shut.

“You’re a natural,” Kolivan said from the nest, prompting Thace to turn. “Now, bring him over. He needs to get used to the nest.”

Thace would never say it to Kolivan’s face, but it almost seemed that he was jealous that Thace had all of Keith’s attention.


End file.
